


途中

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 亚瑟和奥姆开始对话。不简单，然而没有想象中困难。（一段公路故事，路很短）





	途中

亚瑟认为妈妈有点生气了。倒不是他和奥姆的角斗——拜托，她是个亚特兰蒂斯人——是那之后的一些事情。  
比如亚瑟去探望被软禁的奥姆时，他们打了一架。当着亚特兰蒂斯女王——亲爱的老妈——他们又打了一架。等到宣判奥姆被判流放陆地，他们……不，这回只有亚瑟打了奥姆一拳。那狡猾的混球没还手，显得亚瑟好像坏人。绝对是最后这件事，绝对。  
所以现在奥姆坐在亚瑟的卡车副驾驶座，死死瞪着前边。他颚角紧绷，脸色铁青。散发着让人头疼的能量场。亚瑟清清嗓子，等奥姆把要杀人似的视线转到自己脸上，他朝安全带使了个眼色。奥姆一动不动。  
真是美好的早晨。亚瑟恼火地翻眼睛，再次使眼色。这回奥姆示威似的扯过卡扣，啪地一声拍上，然后扬起下巴，紧盯着亚瑟。亚瑟在内心深处叹气，想着爸爸说过多么想见见这个儿子。因此他不能在起步的时候故意用副驾那边撞停车场隔离带。  
他像平时一样起步。停车场水泥地面坑坑洼洼的，车子有点摇摆。奥姆的脸色又白了一层，他看着外边成排停着的各色车子，好像铁皮是磁铁，把他的注意力吸了过去。等车身转正，亚瑟踩了一脚油门，车子被减速带垫得一跳。奥姆立刻抓住副驾的扶手，又飞快松开，把手放回自己膝盖上。  
亚瑟嗤笑：“没见过车？”  
“见过。”奥姆说，“足够多了”  
“唔。”亚瑟有点惊讶，可是奥姆没有说别的。于是他们寂静到诡异地离开停车场，上了环山公路。  
这是亚瑟最喜欢的路段。自打荒原狼之后，他去过不少地方。哥谭太阴，大都会堵车，中心城骑行客太多了。天堂岛嘛……不错。可那儿没车。亚瑟平稳提速，随盘旋舒展的道路转弯。左手边的山崖被晨光染成金褐色，石缝里的草木在晨风里摇晃。大海泛着千百种颜色。太阳在波浪上好像一条台阶，通向某个神奇又灿烂的地方。亚瑟猜想奥姆不会知道大海“上边”的样子，可是奥姆根本不朝那边看一眼。他只是漠然地看着前方的路面。  
这个季节大多数人从市里开向海滨浴场，很少有人像他们这样，一大早去市区。亚瑟扭开车载电台，从眼角看到奥姆的手指动了动。亚瑟猜想纯种亚特兰蒂斯人对音波的感觉和自己不同，就像海豚或者鲸鱼。他又把电台关了，并且提醒自己问问妈是不是也讨厌广播。  
太阳升高，对向来车逐渐多起来。每次会车，奥姆都抬起头，严肃到警惕地审视对方。他最不喜欢面包车，鬼知道为什么。亚瑟把注意力放回路上，前边有个急弯，他按了两下喇叭，听见弯道另一边传来大型巴士瓮声瓮气的回应。亚瑟向右边靠，慢慢转过弯道。一辆明黄的校车更加小心地转弯，跟他们擦肩而过。亚瑟朝校车挥挥手，一大片小手疯狂挥舞，兴奋地回应。跟车教师肯定要发疯。  
亚瑟咧嘴笑笑，等校车过去，缓慢提速。他扫了奥姆一眼。却发现奥姆瞪大眼睛，因为暴怒而颤抖。他的拳头咔咔作响。  
“那怎么惹你了？”亚瑟飞快地转头，确认校车平安完成转弯。  
“里边都是幼崽！”  
“当然！”亚瑟使劲挥动右手，然后狠狠挂上四挡，“而且应该说‘小孩’。”  
“你就……看着？”奥姆难以置信地看着亚瑟。  
“没见我让路了吗？”亚瑟粗重地叹气，“你之前绝对在吹牛，你根本没见过车。”  
“我没有欺骗你。”奥姆咔哒一下咬紧牙关，“在维科训练我的地方有个悬崖。总是有你们人类的车子掉下来。那样被处死的人——毫无尊严。他们像畜生、像一块肉一样死掉。亚特兰蒂斯名正言顺的女王允许你用人类的方式处死我，我毫无怨言。但是你别指望我不像个战士一样反抗，亚瑟•库瑞！”  
亚瑟张着嘴，愣愣地看着奥姆，幸而还记得及时打方向盘。卡车惊险地擦过路缘。  
“唔。”亚瑟说。  
“你还有什么要说的？”奥姆冷笑，抱起胳膊。  
“多得是。”亚瑟心里满是又气恼、又滑稽的感觉。他得跟老蝙蝠聊聊这事，因为后视镜映出他的表情跟布鲁斯•韦恩对着闪电侠的时候一样。  
“相信我，人类也想尽办法不让那种事发生——那叫‘交通事故’。”  
“交通事故。”奥姆掂量着这个词的读音。  
“是的。表示路上发生的意外情况。”  
一辆卡车从后边追过来，飞快超车，在前边转弯也没有减速。车尾险些刮掉亚瑟的后视镜。亚瑟大声咒骂，按喇叭。卡车司机从窗口伸出手，朝他比中指，就那么伸着胳膊提速。奥姆抬起左手，作势欲动。亚瑟赶快把他的胳膊拍回去。  
“老天，仔细想想你说得也不错。每年有几十万人死掉。”亚瑟皱起鼻子，“但是也不代表可以能把他直接扔下海——这类蠢货归交通警察管。”  
“交通警察是路的卫士。”  
“差不多。”亚瑟笑了一声。他们又转了几个弯，发现卡车已经被交警截停。胖警官两手叉腰，戴头盔的脑袋飞快地上下点。他的搭档在警用记事本上写了好些字，都翻页了。亚瑟摇下车窗，响亮地大笑。奥姆打量着卡车司机沮丧的样子，若有所思。  
“他不会被扔下海？”  
“绝对不会。”亚瑟说，“这事会被记下来，而且他会被罚钱——类似金币，不过是纸做的。我认识个人能给你解释金融但我绝对不给自己找这份麻烦。”  
“所以——”恍然在奥姆脸上一闪而过，他的嘴角似乎翘起，像要微笑。但奥姆最后决定恢复面无表情的模样，仍旧盯着路面不说话。他肩膀的线条松动了，神情也不那么戒备。总之，多少可以说，他放松了点。  
哦，感谢他妈的狗屁老天爷。  
“你知道，呃，关于陆地的事。你可以问我。”亚瑟耸耸肩，这回换他不自在了。相形之下，愤怒的奥姆更容易对付：亚瑟只需要迎战，他天生就懂得。  
而交谈、倾听、忍让甚至理解，这是亲爱的老爸加上维科花了多少年才教会他的——而这也才让他低分越过及格线。亚瑟从眼角瞄了奥姆一眼，正赶上后者也这样瞄他。他们各自别过头。  
山路向下弯折。大海随着转弯被甩在身后，城市出现在路的尽头。奥姆坐直了点，他的嘴唇微微分开。这回他没有十分费心掩盖自己的好奇。亚瑟忽然想起自己还不知道该带奥姆去哪里。他小时候倒是想过跟弟弟一起去喝冰淇淋苏打，打电动游戏，然后看个怪兽电影。这些听起来都不现实。水族馆更不是什么好主意，早上又没有酒吧开张。  
“如果——”奥姆说，他的声音太轻了，几乎被发动机声盖过。亚瑟哼了一声，表示自己在听，也表示他没有催促的意思，奥姆尽可以想什么时候说都行，当然也可以不说。不过到头来亚瑟还是乐意听的。  
“我很早就见过交通事故。”奥姆的眉毛神经质地抽动了一下，“车里有一个女人类和她的幼崽——小孩。她没有被捆住。”  
“安全带。”亚瑟说。  
“她没有安全带。不过小孩用特殊的安全带放在后边那个座椅上。”  
“她死了？”  
“落水之前头骨就碎了。小孩活着。它在后座哭。那声音在水里——”奥姆无意识地皱眉，好像那声音还在他耳边。  
亚瑟点点头。  
“我打碎了玻璃，把它带出来。附近没有其他人类。于是我朝人声最多的地方走，很久之后才找到另外一个女人类。她带着好几个小孩，所以我猜她也会照顾这个。” 奥姆的嘴唇抿成一条细线，“可她非常生气，朝我喊叫。我以为她不允许我放掉被处死的人，就想把小孩抢回来。可是她抱得太紧——”  
“后来？”亚瑟安静地问。  
“……我把小孩留给她，逃走了。”  
奥姆没再说话。对于亚特兰蒂斯人，临阵脱逃是无比可耻的事情。亚瑟衷心希望奥姆没有为这难过太多年，他也觉得自己的希望要落空。  
亚瑟在奥姆肩上捶了一拳。奥姆困惑地打量亚瑟捶过的部位，没有发现任何吓人的伤痕。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“表示你做了件很对的事，老弟。你做得非常对。”亚瑟快乐地笑起来，摇晃他，“嘿，咱们去动物园！最近有个荒漠动物展览，小羊驼宝宝之类的。咱们买点饲料喂它们，还有小矮马。”  
“那是？”  
“是特别陆地的动物。”亚瑟用手肘捅他，“怎么样？”  
奥姆眨眨眼，张开嘴巴又闭上。他在海洋和陆地之间挣扎，非常抽象的意义上。  
“好的。”奥姆说。

 

 

END


End file.
